StarTrek5E Wiki
This is the Wiki for the campaign! Don't edit unless you know what you are doing! Section 2: Races Section 3: Classes Canon Canon is a very messy thing when talking about Star Trek. On-screen lore conflicts with itself, conflicts with the books, and conflicts with the 3 or more versions of the Star Trek RPG. For the purposes of this campaign, the original series ("TOS") is the primary source of canon with some content from Discovery ("DIS"), Enterprise ("ENT"), the animated series ("TAS"), and the fan productions Star Trek Continues ("CON") and Prelude to Axanar ("P2A")Prelude to Axanar is itself based off of the description of the four years war from the FASA RPG.. The map of space, along with some other details, will be taken from the FASA Star Trek RPG ("FASA"), as it was written in the movie era and focuses on TOS. Finally, the ships from Star Trek Online ("STO") will be used as they offer a sensible variety as opposed to the nonsense in FASA and the extremely limited variety to be found in onscreen ship types. Campaign Elements These are the main elements of the campaign. * The [[USS Yinghou|USS Yinghou]], the ship the PCs find themselves on, is a ''Miranda''-class Light Cruiser. * The Captain of the Yinghou is Captain Krasnovsky, an NPC. * The Yinghou is about to begin a 3-year mission to study the Galactic Barrier. * The year is 2270. The USS Enterprise has just completed its historic five year mission. The Organian Peace Treaty is no longer being enforced by the Organians, although it still exists on paper (the Federation moved all its forces to the Romulan neutral zone and the Organians realized they cannot police the alpha sector, let alone the galaxy). Tensions are high with the Romulans, Klingons, and Orions; with the disputed region of space known as "the Triangle" being claimed by all sides. In later eras, this is the area that would become known as the Borderlands. * In the final two years of the USS Enterprise's 5 year mission, many preserver ruins and facilities are investigated by Federation archaeologists. This brings an unexpected reproach from the Organians and Metrons, who warn the Federation to stay away from Preserver sites. * The section of the Great Barrier the Yinghou will be surveying is located "up" in relation to the Triangle, which is why a Daedalus-class dedicated science vessel was not assigned instead - a Daedalus class vessel is no match even for Orion raiders, let alone the D7 or a Bird of Prey. The admiralty expects that you may occasionally be called away to deal with situations in the Triangle.\ Important Planets * Delta Vega. The planet closest to the Galactic Barrier with a permanent Federation presence. There are just under 7 million Federation colonists. * Amerind. This planet's obelisk was determined to be of Preserver origin. Classes Classes, for the most part, represent subdivisions of the various service branches. Divisions don't do anything mechanically, although classes in the same division share a lot of skills. Classes have few special abilities and are mainly a way of determining skills. For a chart summarizing familiarity, proficiency, expertise, and rank see Classes. Command Division * Command Officer. Most captains and many division heads will have some levels in command. This class grants the player a pool of inspiration dice like a bard. * Pilot. The pilot class encompases both helm and navigation. As part of the command division, pilots also gain training to make them valuable on ground missions. Operations Division * Operations Officer. This is a catchall category for various operations positions onboard a Starship. * Engineer. Engineers are responsible for keeping the ship functional and dealing with ground based engineering tasks. * Security Officer. This class covers both security and tactical positions, although you have the option of specializing if desired. Sciences Division * Science Officer. This covers all kinds of sciences with the option to specialize or not. * Medical Officer. This covers both physical and mental health professionals. Ship's counselors are just starting to be assigned to active duty ships. Special These classes do not fit neatly into any division. * Esper. Technically a prestige class,Prestige classes are established in 5E in ... only certain races can take levels in this class and the number of levels they can take and what powers they can manifest are based largely on the race you play. * Intelligence Agent. Both Starfleet and the Federation maintain independent intelligence agencies. Most members of these agencies will actually have ranks in Operations Officer and Security Officer, but some have a specific set of skills. Section 31, a clandestine branch of Starfleet, also fields intelligence agents. Equipment Equipment is not as important in this campaign, as you basically have access to everything that is available. It is much more important to be skilled in the use of various pieces of equipment and to know when to use it and when not to (e.g. beaming down with the entire landing party armed with phaser rifles signals a certain intent). Since "any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic," a lot of technology uses rules original used in spells to adjudicate effects. * Melee Weapons * Phasers * Tools Backgrounds Most, if not all, players should be bridge officers. Other backgrounds are available in order to facilitate certain non-standard character concepts. * Bridge Officer * Cadet * Exchange Officer * Starfleet Officer Variant Rules The following variant rules are in effect for this campaign: * Players Make All Rolls (Unearthed Arcana: Variant Rules) * Facing (Dungeon Master's Guide pg. 252) * Hero Points (Dungeon Master's Guide pg. 264) * Healer's Kit Dependency (Dungeon Master's Guide pg. 266) * Slow Natural Healing (Dungeon Master's Guide pg. 267) * Hitting Cover (Dungeon Master's Guide pg. 272) * Injuries (Dungeon Master's Guide pg. 272 - 273) * Morale (Dungeon Master's Guide pg. 273) These rules are fairly simple and we will go over them at first session. Essentially, because there is no magic, I am including variant rules that synergize well with that fact. Combat Unarmed Combat Backgrounds Races NPCs Of Ships and the Stars Skills References Category:Browse